


A WORLD SUCCUMBS TO BEING EMBODIED

by Houndmancometh



Category: Blessings - Fandom, Heaven - Fandom, Holy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Summary: Pray is the key to overcoming





	A WORLD SUCCUMBS TO BEING EMBODIED

A WORLD SUCCUMBS TO BEING EMBODIED

Pandemic is in control  
But did the world fully take hold?  
Questions with no answers  
We are up against a Plague  
Let’s see 2 CHRONICLES 7:14, “If my people, which are called by name, shall humble themselves, and seek my face, and turn from their wicked way, then will hear from Heaven, and forgive their Sins, and will heal their land”  
So the world has done something wrong  
We seem to not want to get along  
Deceit is full of shortcut to cheat  
We are not praying what Heaven expects  
Yet, the world wants the Pandemic to go in full effect  
But it takes the world coming together in full pray in order for the Pandemic to disappear  
We must give into Heaven’s trust in order for the world to preserver  
It is no more than right  
The 2 Chronicles 7:14 did shed that very light  
The world thinks the Pandemic will leave on it’s own  
That means not leading to your own understanding  
So everything surrounding the Plague is remaining  
It is not a scientific theory  
So may see as a mystery  
The scripture says it all  
The Pandemic is defeat being the world’s fall  
Some would differ and denied  
But a big question would be why?  
This is definitely time to pray  
We shouldn’t treat this Pandemic as being another day  
If the world truly believes in the Holy Scriptures, there should be no doubt  
It could be preached from any mount  
But we are in moments with the Pandemic in days to count  
Prayer is the key in getting the Pandemic out  
This is what the theory is all about  
We are embodied, but are we fulfilled?  
Let see moving forward in where my words will go  
I have time, and will be observing the flow

**Author's Note:**

> Pray is the key to overcoming


End file.
